guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charr Salvage Kit
Cool Prefer having some minor runes and +10energy with help of this now...two are needed per pre-searing/LDoA title - like the charr bags...maybe this will also be ~2k/Ea worse (for this price the bags are recently sold...) -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 09:54, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah cool, my last chara left pre.- Chrisworld 11:55, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Woot! --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:02, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :This will clearly have a large impact on the Pre-Sear market. Runes and weapon mods will sell good I guess. Before you needed to be level 11 or above to reach requirement for the Bonus Items you can get there, now you could at level 7 if you get hold of a Major rune. --Lexxor 16:11, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, you can still use the bonus items before meeting the reqs, since the attack weapons will just scale down damage...ie. you take the Sundering Rhino's Charge at 2 Hammer Mastery, it will have a damage range of a req2 Hammer. So they are still useful. And for things like the Serrated Shield, it gives a flat +8AL if you don't meet req, better than anything else you're likely to find in Pre. The +30 health is also unconditional. Then there is the Soul Shrieker, which gives automatic +15 energy regardless, still useful...etc etc. I know what you're saying, though, now it is possible to perhaps get a Major Vigor, full rune set, max modded perfect Bonus items...Pre-Searing gets better and better all the time. (T/ ) 16:16, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::This makes me wish I still had a pre-char. I'm not a big fan of the 5 uses, though If they are as rare as the Charr bags, then these will be expensive for a small gain. 10 uses would have been better. Seb2net 06:32, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::: For Collector and Bonus weapons, if you do NOT meet the requirements you will NOT get "scaled" damage... the weapon will do the absolute minimum base damage for that weapon class. For example, a 7-11 (no req.) bow will do more damage than the Nevermore Flatbow does if you do not have 9 Marksmanship... EVEN if you use the Nevermore with 8 Marksmanship. For Collector and Bonus shields, if you do NOT meet the requirements the shield will only give Armor +3. A GOLD shield WILL give half the armor rating if you not meet the requirements. All items give the benefits of any upgrades on the item, as long as you meet the upgrade contitions... regardless of whether or not you meet the items requirements. With that said, the Serrated Shield rocks for health and the Soul Shrieker gives a tonne of energy. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 23:22, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::::What? Where does it say that? I clearly remember Skuld stating somewhere that using a max Collector or Bonus shield was automagically better than the Gingerbread Shield because you still get 8 armor and the benefits of +30 health whatever. I do not know of any differentiation between the Bonus/collector items and a Gold shield. Please point out where this is noted. Same for weapons. (T/ ) 13:37, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I've also heard of the theory that states the requirement mechanics of "loot" weapons and "made" weapons differ. It states that while weapons found as loot will have their damage scaled if you dont meet the req, crafted/collector/bonus weapons deal minimal damage if you don't meet their req. This seems to be true in some cases, but I think further research would be needed, as my ranger in pre was dealing much more damage using the nevermore flatbow with 8 marksmanship than using a found 10-15 flatbow with 8 marksmanship. —[Adul] 15:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::A bit late to the party, but bonus items are reduced to item stats without requirements if the requirements are not met. I brought all my attributes down to 0 and equipped the Wolf's Favor with no other weapon/offhand equipped. She gained only 3 energy (36->39). Increasing her Divine Favor from 0 to 9 did not see an increase in energy gained except for when she hit 9 Divine Favor (instantly gained the missing 9 energy). The same holds true for her crafted Hallowed Idol (12 energy, requires 9 Smiting). However, equipping a gold Healing Ankh when she did not meet the requirement (11 Healing) granted her half its energy (6). That number did not change until she met the requirement for it. ♥'sunsmoon' talk & 06:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) wisdom title? well the text is gold making it a rare item, so if you identify the gold value on it, will it add to your wisdom title??--Patch 16:45, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I don't think so...like ordinary Salvage Kits and whatnot, it probably already comes Identifified. Also, remember that no Gold items drop in Pre-Searing, not equipment anyways, so I doubt it would even count as a "rare" item if it could be identified in the first place. I would hate to see a Legendary Defender of Ascalon with Font of Wisdon title also >.> (T/ ) 16:47, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Ok just a thought =^_^= thanks--Patch 17:05, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I have just tested it. t is not identified. you can identify it, and then it shows the value of it. 112 gold. but it does not give you a wisdom title point. a little bit weird that it don't give a point dispite the value you see. Well the Gold letters maybe only to show its something special, like the Torment Gems. -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 09:38, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Suppose it makes it an exeption from loot scaling.--Diddy Bow 09:47, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::: So now that there's Pre-Searing rare materials how long until perma-pre's can get their FoW armor? :P ::::In general, I'm still not sure that the pre-searing loot is high-quality enough to be salvaged into rare materials. and it will take some time till I'll try to find out myself. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 22:13, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::::A "Highly Salvageable" mod on any loot that can make Iron Ingot has a chance to give Steel Ingot, regardless of quality. I've experienced this myself many times in Old Ascalon...get a blue Cane or Wand that's Highly Salvageable, use an Expert Kit, and more often than not you get a Steel or two. So it is definitely possible. Hardly feasible, though, since the kit only has 5 uses and getting from Pre to FoW...with all the requisite materials...well that would take so much time :p How would they get Ecto and whatnot anyways, if not by free donations? I know you can make tons of money from dyes in Pre-Searing, but that is at least one black dye per Ecto or Shard needed... (T/ ) 13:41, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::It wouldn't take ecto...it would take......THESE! There, I solved the conundrum of what tapestry shreds are for. Drop rate? Does anyone know an approximate drop rate for the salvage kits? --Funky King 08:48, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :And who specifically drops it?-- 15:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Already listed on the page, fyi. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Presearing.com Presearing.com link doesnt work. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 17:08, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Insignias Can you also salvage insignias from items? As they only appeared in Nightfall I think, maybe that they aren't introduced in Pre-Searing yet? :Insignias are present in Pre. Blue charr armors found in the northlands come with either a rune, an insignia, or both. Most wannabe defenders run a set of collector armor with full survivor insignias and vigor/vitae runes. —[Adul] 15:18, 22 May 2008 (UTC)